Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Avond, Steen en Roos/ Hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 13 De sterren fonkelden aan een nachtelijke hemel. Avondwolk zat buiten op de heide, de zon was al een tijdje geleden ondergegaan en nu kleurde maanlicht haar vacht zilver. Steenpels kwam naast haar zitten, zijn ogen warm van liefde voor zijn partner. Avondwolk leunde tegen hem aan."Ik hou van je, Steenpels." fluisterde ze."We hebben samen zo veel mooie herinneringen gemaakt. Weet je nog, toen we lachten over de namen van Witneus en Waterster? Snotneus en Rioolster?" ze lachtte even."En weet je nog, toen we samen over de heide wedstrijden hielden, en toen jij eens in een hoop konijnenkeutels viel? En toen we samen hebben gerouwd om Zachtmist, en toen ik terugkwam met Zonpoot en Rotspoot, hoe gelukkig je toen was? Ik hou zo veel van je... en ik weet dat jij hetzelfde voelt." Dan lichtten haar ogen zilver op, er vloeide een stroom zilver Sterrenlicht uit weg, en die stroom vervaagde in sterretjes tot het oploste in de zilverpels. Zandbries was terug in de SterrenClan, waar ze thuishoorde. Nu was Zonster bij haar, want hij was kort na de strijd overleden aan zijn wonden. Avondwolk had een prachtig leven, en zo zou het altijd zijn. Ze had goede vrienden hier en in de Sterrenclan, haar partner hield van haar en ze had twee dappere zoons die binnenkort krijger zouden worden, ze had drie jongen van haar beste vriendin geadopteerd en verzorgd, en nu waren Duifpoot, Stekelpoot en Rozenpoot dappere krijgers. HOOFDSTUK 14 (EINDPROLOOG) Duifroos, Rozenbries en Stekelvacht waren net krijgers geworden. Avondwolk keek toe hoe Rooswolk's jongen gelukkig stonden te praten met de andere krijgers en hun oude holgenoten, de overige leerlingen. Ze besefte dat alles goed ging, dat er vrede was, en dat Schemerster en haar krijgers zich voorlopig koesthielden. Zonpels en Rotsstreep stonden bij hun vader, Steenpels, en leken blijer dan ooit. Dit was de eerste keer dat andere leerlingen krijgers werden sinds hun ceremonie van drie manen geleden, en daarbij waren ze goede vrienden met Duifroos, Rozenbries en Stekelvacht. Avondwolk verborg haar snuit in de geur van Steenpels' troostende vacht. Ze was zo gelukkig voor Rooswolk's kits... En heel haar leven ging de goede kant op. Misschien zouden zij en Steenpels opnieuw een kans op kittens krijgen, en zouden Rotsstreep en Zonpels er broers of zusjes bij krijgen! Avondwolk zag de zon ondergaan op de heide, die zachtjes ruiste in de koele bries. Hij wierp alles in een zuiver roodgeel licht, als een veld gouden bloemen, en ze voelde zich gelukkiger dan ooit. Alles was mooi. HOOFDSTUK 15 (NAWOORD) Hallo trouwe volgers... ik ben zo blij dat de Avond-trilogie zo geliefd is geworden. Het spijt me dat ik jullie niet meer boeken kan geven over Avondwolk, maar ik vond het erg mooi als ik drie boeken zou maken die perfect zouden worden en dat iedereen hen leuk zou vinden inplaats van een reeks die op niets trekt. Ik heb zo veel mogelijk mijn best gedaan om jullie gelukkig te maken, en ik hoop dat het is gelukt... jullie zijn geweldige fans. Ik heb niets zelf verzonnen, en niet bang worden hoor! Ik krijg inspiratie van jullie, hoe jullie je gedragen en grapjes maken en aardig tegen me zijn, van het leven en van alle andere boeken die ik lees of gelezen heb. Ik denk dat we overal wel een inspiratiebron hebben, nietwaar? Ik zou het erg fijn vinden moesten jullie hieronder stemmen en ook jullie mening geven over het boek in de comments. Dank jullie allemaal, Avondpoot. Ik vond de avond-trilogie... fantastisch! geweldig! super leuk! tof! leuk gewoon, leuk... bwah niet zo leuk niet leuk helemaal niet leuk stom echt super stom vreselijk walgelijk Welk personage vond jij het leukst? Avondwolk Steenpels Rotsstreep Zonpels Rooswolk Zandbries Roodvoet Cederster Avondwolk's overleden jongen andere... Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Avond, Steen en Roos